


Dirty

by drunkdragon



Series: My Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Branwens are weird, Childhood Trauma, F/M, Hurt and comfort, STRQ as teenagers, and yet also abuse for Raven, consensual and culturally contextual beating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 14:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkdragon/pseuds/drunkdragon
Summary: Raven was strengthened in a way she didn't want. But Taiyang was equally patient, both with her and himself.





	Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> Painful Kiss: Taiyang X Raven

It was a Branwen thing. All Branwen parents did it to their children. They expected their children to do it to their children. In fact, there was a pride that bloomed from within the child that could withstand the most lashes. It meant that they were the strongest of their peers. It meant that they could withstand pain and continue through their day.

It meant that they would survive in the wilds.

Children would ask of it from their parents. They would lay out how many lashes and where and if they were to break skin and draw blood, and the parent would agree to their request as concisely as possible. Some smaller Branwen families within the clan even had a switch passed down their own line.

Raven and Qrow weren’t given the choice of asking for it.

“Your mother died giving birth to you two because she wasn’t strong enough,” was her father’s solemn words. “Her weakness has passed onto you, and you must become stronger in spite of it.”

In all other things, their father was perfect and fair. Qrow accepted it, believing that the pain he felt now would make the pain he felt later more tolerable. It wasn’t long before he was specifying where and how. And for what it was worth, she could see the strength he felt it garnered in him.

Raven, however, hated it. Why should another woman’s weakness reflect upon her? And yet she had no choice. She did not want it and yet it was placed upon her. This didn’t tend to her strength and the blows felt dirty to her.

Maybe that was why she flinched when Taiyang first placed a hand on her shoulder. It was not long after Team STRQ was formed, and they had shared a simple bonding moment - their first combat class had gone without a hitch and they had all won their matches. But in a flash her blade was drawn and she had backed herself against a wall, old strikes flaring up on her back.

It took Qrow a good minute to get her to calm down again, to get her to sheathe the sword and close her eyes. By the time she reopened them, Tai was gone.

In fact, he was so gone that aside from class and sleeping in the dorm, he had avoided her as much as he could. For one week her blonde teammate was gone and in spite of everything she knew as a Branwen, to be strong, to be independent, to not be weak, the lack of his presence was painful.

Eventually, though, Tai sought her out, stating that now was the time to talk.

“I talked to Qrow about what happened back there.” He took a breath, dragging his hand through his hair. “He… he didn’t say anything about you, though, said it wasn’t his place to share.”

“He’s right,” her uncomfortable voice wavered in the air. “It’s not his place to share.”

“But… he showed me his back.”

To this Raven had no answer. She swallowed hard, knowing that the implication was there. If Qrow was beaten, even if he accepted it and wanted it, she did not.

“I’m going to be honest here, and it might be too early,” Tai said after he realized she wouldn’t say anything, “but I like you. But I know that, you know…” he bit his lip before looking at her eyes again, “You might not be comfortable with physical contact. But that’s okay. We don’t have to do anything physical. I won’t touch you without your permission. I mean, I might get caught up in the heat of the moment but I’ll try. I can promise you that I will try.”

Nothing was said between them else that night. But very slowly, Tai had started to grow on her, even though he played his cards early. She was slow to return his affection, and he was good to his word - he always tried.

When he finally asked if he could kiss her, she closed her eyes and nodded. His lips brought a wash of feelings over her, but dirty wasn’t one of them.


End file.
